Desert Essence
by DivineAngel143
Summary: [WIP] After came modern civilization, who would've thought their past would come back to claim them. PriestSeth&Kisara. [R&R]


**. Desert . Essence .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. I . Prologue**

**

* * *

**

_This story was originally made to be a SetoxSerenity story, but I have recently decided to keep the couple as Priest SetoxKisara. Hope you enjoy what I've come up with. The first chapter is just the prologue; wish it's not too tedious. _

**

* * *

**

**_Ancient _****_Egypt_****_, 1304 B.C._**

The lands rolled above vast forsaken plains, which seemed to be eternally deserted through miles away. It was indistinctive by nature, to have nothing but sand and more sand to complete Egypt's authenticity. Thousands of paces away, from the desolated environment, lay Egypt's most trusted monarchy. An empire ruled by Pharaoh Atem, while many other Priests prevailed beside him.

Priest Seth grimaced at the sight and glanced down at his arms, where a petite figure was presented. Kisara, lovely blue-eyed and white-skinned Kisara. Now lay inertly tranquil, with all that great power hidden within her, in the form of a substantial pallid dragon. She was dressed in linen fabric, the only wear she was able to be placed in, by Seth, given the mere fact that she was unbearably expose, from the previous occurrences. Her hair flowed over his bare arms and away from her face giving Seth a better view of her. She was beautiful; he'd give her that, although morbidly pale to the point where she could've been albino.

The sun excelled right above the horizon, and the heated atmosphere began to wear through him. Sweat peered through his forehead and he had the slight urge to take his turban off completely. Golden rings clasped around his upper arms which were tanned slightly from the sun, and an ankh circled his neck. His dark brown hair held its natural shade and reached right above the nape of his neck. Although, his blue eyes however were probably the most beautifully written features of him, they were dark blue, almost like rare sapphires.

He glanced around for a moment, before heading down the desired path he was enforced to take, while flashes of images appeared through his mind. Clear and obviously apparent—nearly looked like a rugged play—that recently happened beforehand.

_

* * *

_

_Priest Akunadin ambled through the labyrinth with powerful—but impartial—strides, whilst a Millennium Eye glanced around sporadically every now and then. He was known as a Priest, being related to the previous Pharaoh as a younger brother. His left eye was surrogated for a Millennium Eye, as absurd as it seemed, it was quite bona fide. _

_There were six more millennium items, but weren't all in his possession. It was created by him, in order to gain greater supremacy to protect the kingdom. After reading the courses through the millennium magic book, a heed of sacrifices had to be made in order to perform the secret ritual. The millennium items contained an immense amount of power which could be created with 99 lives. In the end, Akunadin sacrificed the thieves in Kuruelna village in order to perform the ritual. His brother of course never knew of the slaughtering. For if he did, who knew what manner of procedures would have taken hold._

_After the ritual was completed, seven millennium items were created, and their holders were selected. The first millennium item was the Millennium Puzzle, whose holder was his nephew, the current Pharaoh, Atem. Priest Seth, his son with a high distinct virtue, possessed the Millennium Rod. The Millennium Ring was given to Priest Mahado, who was known in __Egypt__ as a magician. Priest Karim, was the holder of the Millennium Scale. The Millennium Ankh was under the care of Priest Shada. The beautiful Priest __Isis__ was the holder of the Millennium Tauk; she had the power to predict events that will foreplay with the kingdom. And lastly, the Millennium Eye was under the hold of none other than Priest Akunadin himself._

_The empire appeared more clearly now, as he got closer throughout the intricate maze—his nephew, Pharaoh Atem, being the existing ruler. Akunadin swore in discreet despite and cautiously turned a corner that surely led out to its preferred exit. His older brother, Pharaoh Akunumkanon, being its erstwhile ruler, was now dead much to everyone's dismay. And this time, the Pharaoh would be by his own blood, his own son Priest Seth._

_Seth never knew Akunadin was his father, as ironic as it sounded, he never did make an attempt to tell him. Seth looked up to him as a mere stranger than a father anyway. But that was all about to change. Priest Akunadin may be controlled by the Dark forces of the Millennium Eye. In spite of this, he never forgot his will on having his son, Priest Seth, becoming the next ruler of the sovereignty. _

* * *

_Priest Seth knew something would be occurring shortly, and he knew that time has approached when Akunadin came trampling out of that warren maze, looking both attained and determined. _

_Seth frowned. _

_He always did have a trickling feeling that Akunadin is more than what he says. It was strange. A feeling beyond all precautions, he supposed. They shared no relationship of a sort. In fact, no liaison to any other of the Priests either. Their conversations were short. Period. And were all stringently commerce dealing with the whole mercenary and nothing else. _

_Akunadin looked up suddenly, and met Seth's eye for a concise moment, only to be broken off with Seth turning around. He had no time to be playing staring games after all. _

_Seth never did anything rash to betray the kingdom or the royal family including the Pharaoh himself. However, his moral faith was in power and he believed that power could overwhelm anything. It wasn't long before he learned of the powers the three Gods obtained—the God of Osiris, the God of Obelisk, and the God of Ra. He planned of attaining the control all three Gods held, nevertheless, was it his intention of accidentally finding out the power, in the form of a white dragon, was sealed inside the mind of a mere peasant girl._

_Kisara__ was what he remembered her being hailed as. A blue eyed, white skinned girl, who now lay in one spare chamber through the palace's walls._

_Seth recently saved her from being attacked by villagers, and had no other choice but to bring her back secretly to the palace, knowing fully well that a great deal of power was clandestinely veiled within the depths of her chaste mind. _

_It was a foolish attempt, of what Priest Seth and Akunadin did. They both tried to prove her great deal of clout, by sending her off to the battle stage full of prisoners, in hoping her great KA would appear in an endeavor to save herself. Yet however, her great KA didn't appear until she was unconscious and both she and Seth were in peril. _

_Priest Seth grabbed his Millennium Rod, and headed out of his bed chambers. The palace was quiet, and it was extremely rare to have no lively voices clattering. But all in all, Seth preferred it that way. He nearly fell when he turned the corner only to collide with Priest Akunadin._

_"Where is the girl?" Akunadin rasped as his Millennium Eye moved in haste, while his customary eye strayed on Seth._

_Feeling both aggravated and irate, Seth replied with a tedious voice. "She's in the bed chambers obviously resting, I suppose. For the love of Ra, why exactly would you intend to care?"_

_"In order to retrieve the power inside her, you must kill her." Akunadin suggested fervently. _

_"As much as I would love to have all that great power within my grasp, I will do no such thing." Seth countered, his voice was impassive, however staggered by the choice of option. There was something wrong with Akunadin, Seth knew; though he couldn't quite place a depiction on it._

_Priest Akunadin didn't look the least bit satisfied on the other hand. "Seth, I hope in return to have you as the next Pharaoh, however in order to contain great command, the girl must die."_

_"You must be completely mad, Priest Akunadin." Seth replied, undaunted, but close to being traumatized. "As I said before, I will do no such thing." He repeated, saying each word with little or no less accentuation. _

_"Well then," Akunadin began, "I guess I will have to carry out the task for you." _

_Before Seth could reply any further, a glint from Akunadin's Millennium Eye transpired, and the last thing Seth remembered was that unbearable smile that embarked on Akunadin's burly, aging features._

* * *

_Good? Bad? Delete?_

* * *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

* * *

**_Desert Essence_** copyright © **06**.**25**.**04** by **_DivineAngel143_**

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! _**copyright © **1996** **_Kazuki_****_ Takahashi_**

This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.


End file.
